The Sex Party
by Dirtynikki
Summary: . Four friends get together for some relaxing time, Away from work, and their everyday lives, When one is in need of a hot night, the girls decided to have a party, a party, like no other... Just to help their friend out...
1. Chapter 1

New Story... Four friends get together for some relaxing time, Away from work, and their everyday lives, When one is in need of a hot night, the girls decided to have a party, a party, like no other... Just to help their friend out...

let me know what you think, this is going to be good, I can tell you that now...lots lots lots of smutty, and I warned you it leyton...because leyton is my fav..it's also naley. and other people, Brooke and Rachel are together, so if you don't like girl on girl or threesome, or foursome do not read..thanks

* * *

The Sex Party...

Chapter 1...Friends reunited.

Peyton walked into her condo, carrying her bags.. Happy to finally be away from work. She was taking a month off of work, to relax with her three best friends, Brooke, Rachel, and Haley...Life had all four of them stressed out, and in need of some girl time..

Peyton was a label owner, in New York...Brooke was a fashion designer, and Paris, Rachel was her model, and Haley was a singer, on her second tour...

The girls, decided two months ago to come back home for a month or so... So that's what they did, Peyton still had her condo on the beach in their hometown of tree hill nc. So all the girls where staying there...

She took herself to her room, no one else was there yet, so she decided to go get some food, and wine, lots and lots of wine...They will need it... She turn on her hot tub to get in ready, so they can relax when they get here...

About an hour later, Peyton returned back to a no longer empty apartment..." Where have you been?" Brooke said, as she saw her blonde friend

the two hugged tightly, "Got food, and wine..."

"Yes, we need some wine"

"Is Rachel and Haley here?"

"yep, they are in the hot tub, Come on let's get the wine and hop in the tub..I got some big news for you..."

They all sat in the hot tub, letting the hot water work their sore, aching bodyies..."So what's the news Brooke.."

Brooke looked at Rachel, then back at her two friends, "Well, Rachel and I...are together..."

What?"

"Were together"

"What do you mean together" Haley asked, as Peyton eyed balled them...

"We are a couple, as in girlfriend, and girlfriend..."

Peyton just sat there, she was aware of Rachel, liking girls, but Brooke was another story.. "Sense when are you into girls?"

"Sine I was about fourteen I think"

"Fourteen...How is that possible?"

" I was confused, I liked guys and girls, and I wanted to be in with the popular club, I didn't think anyone would understand that I liked both.. So I kept it to myself.."

"So what are you fully into girls, or both..." Haley said, as she smiled, she wasn't shocked, she always said Brooke and Rachel would make a cute couple.

" I love boys, there are some things a boy can do, that I really like, but I always like it when a girl does it especially Rachel..." she said, squeezing the girls leg under water.. She blow her a kiss..

"So your bi.." Peyton said, still trying to make sense of everything..

" I guess, I hope this doesn't change our relationships, I love you girls, "

Haley down her second bottle of wine, " Hey, I'm happy for you, I think you two make a cute couple, best wishes to you both... As long as the sex is great it doesn't matter where it comes from..."

" Thanks Haley," Brooke bit her lip, as she looked at Peyton who was staring at the arm of Rachel which was around Brooke's shoulder... " Peyt,,,,,

Peyton shook her head, not that she is against this it's there life she just never pictured Brooke playing for the guys side.." Look are you happy" Brooke nodded, " Then I'm happy, as long as you both are happy, I'm happy, life is too short to be lonely, anyways, so live it up."

" Thanks"

Brooke and Peyton shared a quick hug, then the Rachel and Peyton hugged, " " So Haley what is new with you," Rachael asked

Haley shook her head, "Nothing, just touring and singing, and traveling, life is the same as it was last time we talked."

Rachel got out of the tub, "Oh really, I hate being lied to.."

"WHat are you talking about, I'm not lying..."

Rachel walks into the condo and comes back out with a maize in her hands, " Look's like Nathan Scott, got more than basketball on his mind.." Rachel said, as she show the cover to everyone..." If I'm not mistaken that's you..." she said, pointing to the girl kissing the basketball star..

Haley blushed,"Damn, I can't believe I didn't see this..."

"So you and Nathan Scott..." Brooke said, all cheerful, "Damn, are you sleeping with him"

"Brooke" she yelled

"OMG YOU ARE" Brooke screamed,."How is the sex? is it good sex? like mind-blowing sex?"

" Yes, its mind blowing sex, He not just good on the court with those big hands, if you know what i mean..."

All the girls screamed, " God, this is so unfair" Peyton said, as she slipped out of the hot tub.." I can't remember they last time I had sex...damn my life totally sucks.."

"Are you telling us there is no one in your life, not even a sex buddy?"

Not really, I mean it I want sex, I do have a few people to go to, but there nothing special..." she shrugged, "That's what I need..."

"Wast?" Haley asked as she to got out of the tub

" I need a good fuck, A mind-blowing, incredible, passionate, hot, fuck..."

Brooke and Rachel laughed, " You look like you could use one" Rachel said, as she got in the tub..."So you know what that means..." All three girls looked at her..." We got to get you fucked this month, we can't send you back to New York, without a good hot fuck..."

Peyton bit her lip, as she looked at her friend." How do you plan on doing that.." Haley asked,

"By finding the prefect guy to fuck her...duh!"

"Please, we are in tree hill, the most lamest town in the world, hell, She's probably slept with half of them when we where in high school" Brooke said, as she remembered how much of a hoe she in her best friend use to be...

"She's got a point, I mean come on I'm in sex city, in New York, and have yet to fine a guy to suit my needs.."

" We can go to a stripe club..." Brooke said, " See which one is the best looking.."

" Sometimes even the best looking guys, have a small dick... I want a good-looking, muscles, nice tan, at least enough hair on his head, so I can have something to pull on while he goes down on me.. I want a guy, with a long tongue, and knows how to use it, " Peyton said, as she fan herself..." And most importantly, I want a guy with a long, think dick... who ain't scared to pound the shit out of me, And I don't just mean my pussy, but someone who can do a hard ass fucking to.."

Brooke throw her glass of wine on her,." You need to calm down, I think your about to cum, just by thinking about it.." They all laughed..." There is in answer to your problem"

"What?"

" I don't know,exactly yet, but there is something we can do, we just got to think long in hard..." Brooke said, as the four sat there thinking..

" I got it." Rachel said, after a few moments, " A sex Party..."

" A what?"

" A sex Party..."

" What the hell is a sex party?" Peyton asked, as she lean over the hot tub, she was curious,

" Brooke and I had one in Paris, are friend Kyle set it up... We get a bunch of people together, and we play sex games, and at the end of the night, all the girls wrote out their names and put it in a bowl a guy picks a name then takes the girl off somewhere in fucks her..."

Peyton's eyes widen..." Wow! " she bit her lip, as she thought about it.." So do you two end up together, that night"

"Well, we ended up in a threesome, one hell of a threesome..." Brooke said, with a huge smile, as Rachel licked her lips..

" I can't do it, I can't have a party and just hook up with some random guy just because I need sex...I'm twenty eight, not eighteen.."

Rachel rolled her eyes, " Fine, I just thought I would help you out.. Do you like masturbate."

Peyton glared at her, "Excuse me?"

" Look, if your to chicken to take a risk, you might as well get use to fucking yourself every night, and dream of what incredible sex could be like"

Peyton just looked at her as she thought about her words, yes, she wanted sex, and New York guys wasn't cutting it.." Look I can invite Nathan..." Haley said, looking at Peyton.." Not that you can have him, but he does have a brother, a very cute, brother... "

" Invited them Haley, we are having this party..." Brooke said, as she looked at Peyton, "We will take care of everything, if you want to be involved you can be, if not, you can stay in your room...While we all play..."

Peyton sighed, " Fine, I will play along, I will even play some of the sex games, but I do not want my name in that bowl..Do I make myself clear.."

"Yes, ma;am" the three girls said, as Peyton walked back into the house..." Haley reached for her phone..." Look here, " she said,

Brooke took her phone, looking at the two guys on the screen, " Who's the cutie with Nathan?"

"Peyton's incredible fuck..."Brooke eyed Haley, " It's Nathan's brother Lucas... and I know from at least two girls, who have been with him, that he knows how to treat a body, and he is really thick..."

" But Peyton, doesn't want in the bowl. so how can we get them together.."

We pull her in the bowl anyways, Come Brooke, once she see this man, she is going to thank us, for not listening to her.." Haley said, as she called Nathan, " Hey baby, you free this weekend.."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter... loved the reviews wanted to make you all happy got more to come lots n lots to come depending on the reviews i might update again tonight.

* * *

The Sex Party

Chapter 2

Rachel ran her hand up and down Brooke's creamy thighs, and felt the moist crotch of her panties. Then, overcome with desire, And totally forgetting that their friends were in the kitchen.. She dropped to her knees and began to kiss and lick at Brooke's sweet thighs, whimpering with passion. She licked with the tip of her tongue, tasting her sugary flesh, licking along the inner softness, her mouth going close to her pussy.

"Ooooooo, that feels good," Brooke whimpered. "So fucking good"

As her tongue licked at the sweet flesh, She slid her hands up Brooke's thighs, then underneath to clutch at the tight sweetness of her saucy little ass. She cupped both of Brooke's ass cheeks in her palms, squeezing tight, and shoved her mouth directly against the moist crotch of her tight panties. Rachel opened her lips and sucked, tasting the juices from Brooke cunt.

Brooke squealed in delight and pressed her cunt hard against her mouth, wiggling about. She grabbed at the back of her head, drawing her even tighter against her pussy.

"Oh, God!" Rachel murmured as her tongue licked up and down the crotch "Oh, God! Ooooo, so lovely, so sweet!"

Brooke grabbed at her panties, drawing the crotch to one side. Rachel her eyes only inches away, gazed with delight up on the sweetness of the pretty pussy - her scant hair, the puffiness of her pussy lips, the tip of her glistening clit.

Then, with a low moan, Rachel pressed her mouth to it kissing her pussy furiously. Her lips opened, and she sucked in on that cunt, her tongue lapping up and down. She lifted her by her ass, and the little burette wrapped her long legs about her head, her thighs hot against the racheal's cheeks

"Mmnnn - so good!" Brooke squealed as she twisted her cunt onto the mouth of her lover "Golly, I love it! Fuck your tongue way up inside my cunt."..."I love you baby..."

* * *

Peyton and Haley heard the moaning in the kitchen, both deciding not to go into the other room.. "Can' t they keep their hands off each other for a second?" Peyton said, as she started to clean up the kitchen..

"Their in love it's sweet"

" Haley what the hell happen to you?"

"What?'

"The Haley James I know would have been on my side, but your all for them, and all for love... It's like..." Peyton stopped, as she realized something..." Oh my gosh...your in love with Nathan Scott..." she yelled,

"Shut up, " Haley said, as she looked down at the floor.." I dont know, I'm still figuring things out, but I don't want everyone to know yet, not till I know.."

" Well, no one is here but those two and me, and those two" she said, pointing to the living room." Didn't hear me believe me, "

" I think I might love him, but you know hes got a rep.."

" I readied.."

" yeah, so I don't want to go public with it, till I see if he is feeling what I'm feeling, I don't want another public break up.."

Peyton nodded knowing that her last break up two years ago with an actored who was cheating on her for half their relationship broadcasted all over the world... " So do you guys have more in common then the hot sex your having?"

" Yes, we have a lot in common, and we have fun together, not just sex wise, and all kids of ways.. I even met his mom and dad, and brother.."

"Well, he introduced you to his family, that sounds serious.."

" I hope so, I like him a lot... and I think he likes me..."

" I can't wait to meet him, "

"Well, he's coming to the party tonight..."

"Really..."

"Yeah.. I can't wait to see him..."

Peyton just smiled, as she thought about the party they were having tonight, A sex party, a party she still didn't understand, she knows there is a good handful of people coming, who probably never heard of a sex party either..." So you ain't going to play tonight in the games?"

"yes, I'm playing, Nathan's playing to..."

"So your okay watching him with other girls, like kissing him, or sucking him...or whatever else crazy Brooke and Rachel come up with..."

Haley shrugged," I love sex, I love four play, I have no problem with us playing the game in having to do what ever the cards say, or whatever, but at the end of the night when it's time to get to the really fucking... I will be the one fucking Nathan... bottom line..."

Peyton just nodded, as she thought about the end of the party tonight, she told them she will join in, on the game part, but she wasn't joining in on the actually sex part, the part she desired the most... She wasn't the girl,. she used to be she just can't fuck some random stranger... She can play around with, and let them play with her, but she couldn't fuck them..

" Okay..Brooke and I are ready now.." Rachel said, coming into the kitchen, smiling a huge smile...

" I's about time.." Haley teased, as she grabbed her bag...

" Rachel, you might want to wipe your mouth, " Peyton said, as she walked by her, noticing the juice on her mouth..." Even though it does smell really good, " Peyton winked at her..

"Smell, hell you should tasted it sometime... it's fucking awesome..." Rachael said, as she wrapped her arm around Peyton's shoulder

Alright girls we got a party to shop for" Brooke said, as the girls followed her out the door...She waited till Peyton pasted her.. " Did you send the pictures.." she asked Haley

"yep, I send them this morning..." Haley told her..

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the couch, watching sports center, when his brother walked in... " What the hell did you want me to meet you at nine in the morning for"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to North carolina with me.."

"Why?"

"I figured we could hang.."

" Nate, you're going to see Haley, so I don't think you and I will be spending anytime together...You go have fun.. I'm going home.."

"Lucas, wait..." Nathan stood up.. " Look, they're having a party, and I thought you would like to come"

"No thanks"

"it's a sex party" Nathan yelled knowing it would get his attention.

"A what party?"

"A sex party, "

"So a lot of people are going to be in a room together having sex..." Lucas asked, liking what he was hearing..

" I don't know all the details, all I know is it's a sex party, with sex games, like, girls sucking on guy or each other, you get to tasted some pussy.. and at the end of the night a guy in a girl hook to fuck..all night..."

Lucas ached his eyes..." Really...so I could fuck Haley, show her what it's like to be with a real man" he teased.."

"No jackass, Haley's mine...you can have anyone else.."

"So it's going to be a lot of hot girls there" Nathan nods" I need proof.."

"Good, I got some.." Nathan open his phone..

"What are you doing.."

" Haley has a friend, who is the reason they are throwing this party, she is in need of a great fuck, she's tired of the little dicks she's been getting lately... And thanks to you, Haley's back ground singers, Julie, and Maddie, told her about your skilzz in the sex department.."

Lucas smiled..."And...what they want me to fuck their friend,,,,"

"Yepp"

Lucas's eyes widen..." She a dog aint she?" he knew there had to be a catch to this story... " How ugly is she?"

"Judge for yourself.." Nathan said, as he find the pictures Haley sent him.."All I'm saying if there was no Haley, I wouldn't mind being in between her legs..."

Lucas took the phone from him...he touched the screen and it blew up to full size. Sure enough there was a picture of a blonde girl, hair tied in a ponytail, she was topless facing the camera.. " She's pretty, nice tits..not big.. but.. they look like a mouth full.."

"Go to the next pictures" Nathan said,...knowing he was going to really enjoy whats next..

He clicked to the next picture, "Wow" he said, as he stared at the blonde, this picture was a full body pose of the blonde naked... " Damn, she's hot... "

"Go to the next one.."

" Fuck.." Lucas moan... at the sight of the next picture..A close up picture of her pussy.. She had the most beautiful pussy he had ever seen, shaved, smooth,. " What time do we leave?" he asked, with a huge smile..

"About and hour.."

"Good, I'll meet you at the airport, and Nathan send them pictures to my phone, "He said, before walking out the door..

"Will do.." he sent the pictures, then deleted them from his phone.. Then called Haley" Hey baby, yep he's coming..."


	3. Chapter 3

The Sex Party

Chapter 3...

" wow! We look hot." a cheerful Brooke said as the four of them stood inside Peyton room in front of her full mirror.

"yes we are smoking.." Rachel agree "especially you babe "she said to Brooke as she slap her ass.

" you look hotter baby." Brooke replies as she bends in kiss Rachel's covered ass.

All four girls were wearing tight black mini skits, with silk tank tops with no bras. Rachel said its easier to turn the guys on with their nibbles showing. They all put on eatable lotion, and placed a lifesaver inside their pusses Brooke said it gives the pussy a sweeter taste. " we'll I think we are ready.."

Peyton bit her lip as the others left to make sure everything was ready " you coming?" Haley asked as she noticed the blonde standing there, not moving.

" Yeah, I'm just need a second.."

" Okay..." Haley said, as she walked out the room..

Brooke and Rachel, took one last look around to make sure they have everything, Haley turn on some music, as the doorbell rung.." Yay!" Brooke said, as she jumped up in down, clapping her hand. in excitement..

"Down girl" Rachel said, as she walked to the door...

" How many people are coming, "

" Just a few, you don't want to many people, it's best with a small group..."

Haley stood there, and watched the people she has never met before walked into Peyton's condo... She scanned the four guys, all looking pretty good in their own special way.. Then looked at three girls, who did looked a little nervous..." I'm going to go get Peyton.."

Peyton was stand looking herself in the mirror, " You look good, why are you so nervous?"

" I don't know, I feel like the last virgin " Peyton said, joking..." It's crazy, I love sex, I've had lots of sex, with lots of different people,. but nothing like this.. "

" I get it, I mean I'm kind of worried, but I figure, it can't be that bad, the guys do all look pretty decent."

"there here."

"yeah, there six guys coming and there will be three girls...plus us..."

" Wait I thought Brooke said there was going to be an even number...of each.."

"Well, apparently, Brooke wants to surprize Rachel with a threesome with another girl, and have the guys watch..or something like that.." Peyton took a deep breath as the door bell rung again" That's got to be Nathan.." Haley said, as she hurried out the door

Peyton down two shots of rum, and a glass of wine... " Okay we can do this... " she said, to herself... She wanted to calm down, she really did, but hearing Brooke and Rachel talking about the party, and seeing what they brought, as in the whip cream, the chocolate sauce, the hand huffs, and other stuff Peyton wasn't to sure what they had in store, in it scared her. But yet she was also excited..

" Nathan Scott.." Brooke said, as she let the boys in.." Damn you are finder in person.." she extended her hand out." I'm Brooke Davis, Haley's friend...this is my girl " she said, reaching for Rachel's hand." Rachel.."

" Nice to meet you girls," Nathan said, shaking each other their hands, " I've heard tons of story's about you girls..."

"All true.." Brooke said, as Rachel agreed..

" Hey Baby." Haley said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck...

" So you must be Lucas Scott, the brother of the hot superstar.." Brooke said, looking him up and down.. " Your hot, very hot..."

" Thanks, and if you don't mind me saying you look pretty hot to..." Lucas said, looking at her big breast that were about to bust out her shirt.

" I know, " Brooke said, as she wink..

" You look very hot, to very nice.." Lucas said, to Rachel who was staring at his cotch...

" Mmm. if I didn't love pussy so much, I would totally fuck you right here.." Rachel said, in a sexy tone.. Licking her lips...

Lucas was a little taken back, " Wow...your very forward..."

Rachel and Lucas stared at each other, for a moment, " So where's the girl from the pictures?"

Rachel eyed him." What pictures.."

"oh, I send Nathan, pictures, of Peyton naked.." Brooke said, as she looked down a the floor..

"Oh my God, Brooke she is going to kill you..." Rachel said, pushing her should lightly.." How did you get the pictures.."

Brooke shrugged, " They are the ones we took at the end of college party, when we all were pretty drunk, and Peyton got naked in posed for the camera..."

" Wow!" Rachel was shocked..." How did you get them?"

" I saved them, you know i always had a little crush on P. Sawyer, so I kept them, and I use them on lonely nights..." Brooke admitted,

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing..." Wait, how old or those pictures..."

"Six years, or five not too sure.."

"So there not updated pictures?"

"No.."

"So she doesn't look like that now?" he asked, in a annoyed tone, he flew all the way here to fuck this prefect girl. and Now he's founding out she might not be as hot anymore...

"Oh honey..." Brooke said, lifting his chin up and turning it towards, the doorway of the hallway, " She looks ten times better than she did in those pictures, especially that smooth, shaved, juicy pussy, underneath that tight skirt.." she smirked, " And sexy, listen to be, that picture of her of pussy, doesn't even come close to what it actually looks like... She is got the hottest pussy, I have ever got the pleasure of looking at, and side note, it tastes so sweet..."

Lucas looked at Brooke, who was smiling all innocently at him, " You've been with her?" he asked, as he looked back at the blond who was standing up against the door frame, talking to Nathan and Haley..

" I haven't had the pleasure to lick her with my tongue, or really eat her, but I have licked my finger after fingering her, but she doesn't know about it..She was pasted out..."

Lucas nodded, as he looked her up and down, she did look hotter then the pictures, and that's with clothes on, he couldn't wait to get her into bed...Her legs, had his hands itching to touch her, to run up them, and part her legs to see her prefect pussy, that he knew was hidden under her skirt...

" Okay..."Now that everyone is here, lets start" Rachael said standing in the middle of the room... " Please pay attention, I'm going to induces the guys first...Okay... guys come line up..."

All the guys line up in a straight line, Peyton was still standing in the same place, looking at each guy..."They all look cute."

" Yeah," Haley said, as she to, eyed them.." Which one would you want to fuck?" she asked, wanting to see if Peyton was attracted to Lucas..

" Haley, I'm not doing the actually sex part, I told you guys, i play some games, depending on what they are...But no sex.."

" i know Peyt, I', just saying for fun, out of all the guys standing there, which one wouldn't you mind pounding the shit out of you..."

"Well. just for fun, I would have to say..." she looked at them again. " the blonde, he looks good.." she said, as she looked Lucas up and down..." Nice tan. muscle, abs I bet, and he's got enough hair on his head for me to pull as he eating my pussy..." she laughed..." I wondered how big he is..."

Haley smiled, knowing that her plan was going to work..." Well, that Lucas, he's Nate's brother, and let me tell you something... I heard for a two of my background dancers, that he's hung like a horse..."

Peyton's eyes, widen, her face got all hot, as she stared at Lucas cotch...Wondering if Haley was right or not...Hmm. guess there is only one way to find out.." she said, as she walked closes to the rest of the people..

" Okay, this is Nathan, Julian, Chase, Lucas, Skillz, Jake."

"ladies line up" Brooke said, as they all lined up.." This is Haley, Peyton, Bevin, Mia, Alex, Rachel, and I'm Brooke..."

"Yes, there is six guys and seven girls, I know that's uneven, but there is a reason for that... Which will be revealed at the end of the night..."

" Okay, everyone sit." Rachel said, " We are going to start with a simple, easy game...one that everyone has probably played at least once.. spin the bottle.."

"Really?" Peyton asked, in a sarcastic tone

" Yes Peyton, but with different rules.." Brooke got the bottle, and the dice..." Everyone sits in a circle... " they all set in a circle, Peyton kept looking over at Lucas every so often.. " Rachel will go first, "

Rachel got in the middle of the circle, " everyone takes their shirt off, "

The guys took their shirt off without a thought, the girls slowly took there's off, all but Haley and Peyton..." Hello you two,"

Peyton looked at Haley "fine.." Peyton said, as she took her tank top off, Haley followed...

" Okay, here is the rules, so pay attention.. Everyone will get a turn in the middle., the person in the middle will spin the bottle, the person who the bottle lands on, will roll the dice, whatever the dice says, as for the guys dice, chest, abs, lips. neck.. the girls dice, lips, breast, nipple, neck..will do what the dice says to that person, example..I spin it lands on Rachel. she will roll the dice, it says nipple. Rachel will have to kiss' my nipple for thirty seconds.."

" Does that make sense to everyone?" Rachel asked, as she got ready to spin the bottle." Good, now least play, " she spined the bottle, " Nathan.."

Nathan rolled his dice.." Neck.." Rachel crawled over to Nathan, in kissed his neck for the thirty seconds...

Peyton looked at Haley would was smiling, " Nathan spin the bottle next, it landed on Peyton..." she rolled her dice..breast...Nathan crawled over to Peyton, and kissed her breast.

" Are you okay with this?" She asked Haley before she got up,

" yes, its just a game, " Haley said as if it was no big deal to her

Peyton sat in the middle...spin in it landed on brooke..Brooke rolled her dice, lips..Peyton crawel over to Brooke, expecting to give her a quick peck, but Brooke had more in my mind.. She placed her lips against Brookes, for a lip to lip kiss, Brooke wanted more, she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling Peyton into a deeper kiss,there tongues went at it, for almost a minute.. Peyton pulled back, shocked that her friend did that..."Sorry, your such a good kisser.."

Peyton give her a small smile, as she went back over to her seat.. Brooke, was next, it landed on Lucas.."Abs..." she went over to Lucas, and winked as she bend down, licking his abs, then kiss it, she let her hands run up to his hand in pull on it.. Lucas was a little taken back, by that action.

She winked at him again, before walking over to Peyton, " Yep, you could pull the hell out of that hair, it's strong enough..." she whispered into Peyton's ear. Peyton turn red, noticing Lucas was looking at them..." Lucas, its your turn..."

Lucas spins in it lands on Peyton...She nervously, rolls the dice... "Nipple.." Brooke said, in a cheerful tone...Lucas went over to Peyton, looking her straight in the eyes, and bend down, kissing her left nipple, without taking his eyes off hers... he sucked on her nipple. like a newborn eating... When he pulled back, he shocked her by, moving up to her ear, " If you think I sucked your nipple good, just think about what it will feel like when I'm sucking you clit..." he whispered in her ear, as he lick the outside of her ear...

Peyton froze, his voice making her shiver, her mouth was dry, her heart was pounding, " I changed my mind..." she said, in a low voice, as Haley moved to get in the middle.. She stared at the blue eye boy..

Brooke who was now siting beside her, " About what?"

" I want my name in that bowl... " she said, staring at Lucas, who was staring at her licking his lips..." I need you to fix it, so I get him..."

Brooke smiled, " Anything for my best friend..." she said, happily knowing, her plan was working...

After everyone got a turn, Brooke stood up, " Well, he comes by favorite game... Dirty Truth or Dare. I love this game... "

Rachel just laughed at her girlfriends excitement, " Rules, are simple, just like normal truth and dare, expected...if you choose dare, Your dare could be Give a hand job/finger the person to your left/right for 60 seconds... or lick the person beside you. something like that.."

everyone nodded, " And if you choose truth, you would have to answer questions like..How many people have you gone down on, or name the sexiest part of the person to your left, or would you fuck the person sitting beside you...and remember you gotta be honest..

"Everyone stand up, I'm going to tell you were to sit, okay here is how the circle is going to go, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, Bevin, Lucas, Peyton, Chase, Mia, Jake, Alex, Julian, Brooke and me..."

They all sat where they were told to sit, a girl in between two guys, expected Rachel, who just wanted to be touching Brooke... " Okay, who wants to start us off...

" I do..." Lucas said, looking at Peyton..." Truth or Dare Peyton?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Sex Party

Chapter 4

Peyton look at Lucas, then at everyone else, who was looking at her, waiting on her answer. She didn't like the idea of going first she was hoping to go last or like fourth or something, going first wasn't a good thing..

"Peyton..." Brooke said, after a good minute or two.." Lucas, said truth or dare, you got to pick one..." Peyton looked at Brooke " It's not a big deal, just pick one..."

" I'm going to count to ten if you don't pick one, I'm going to pick one from you." Rachel said, " One, Two, Three..Four,

"Truth.." Peyton said, in an annoyed voice...

Lucas knew she was going to go with truth, she didn't look like the daring type, " Hmm, Truth..." he thought a second.." Would you let a female go down on you?" He asked, looking over at a wide-eyed Brooke.

Peyton was a little shocked and surprised my that question she was expected anything else not that..." Um..." she looked around at all the people, trying to think how she should answer it...then she thought she might as well answer it honestly... " Yes...if I knew the girl..."

"Really?" Brooke asked, in shocked...

"Yeah... I mean" she looked at Lucas, who was staring at her, " I love when a guy eats my pussy, I don't really care who it is, men or women as long as they know what their doing and they make me cum...I'm be on happy girl..

Brooke watched the two flirting with their eyes, she knew Lucas, only asked that for her, " Peyton, it's your turn..."

Peyton was going to ask Luke, but knew he was expecting it. " Haley, truth or dare?"

" Truth.."

" Would you have a threesome?"

" Yes..." Haley laughed, as her friends just stared at her..." I already had one, but that's a story for another day...Rachel..truth or dare.."

Dare, but you will tell us that story tonight...you hear me" Rachael said, point her finger out her..

" I dare you to kiss the hottest person here, but you can't pick Brooke"

Rachel, looked around the group " Well, My girl is the sexyest and she will always be my number one, but if I have to pick a number two, I would have to go for..." She crawled over to the other side... " I have wanted to do this since high school..." she then, cupped Peyton's face, and kissed her softly, Peyton was surprized, first Brooke, and now she had Rachel's tongue in her mouth... " Thanks for making a dream come true,.."

Brooke laughed, as Rachael sat back down, both girls wanted to kiss their blonde friend for the longest time... " Lucas... truth or dare..."

"Truth.."

" You suck..." Rachel told him, wanting him to pick dare... " Which one of us do you want to fuck tonight.."

Lucas smirked, as he looked around the circle, " Well, I wouldn't mind being with any of you girls, you all are fine...but if I had to pick one, I would have to say...Peyton..."

Peyton arched her eye brows at him... like she couldn't believe he said, it, even though she was dying to see what he was hiding in those tight jeans of his...

" Truth or Dare ...Nathan..." Lucas said, wanting to get his brother into the game..

"Dare..Baby..."

" I dare you to...

" Come Luke make it a good one..."

" I dare you...to lick...every girl's pussy, one time..." Lucas smile big, as Nathan's face lite up, Along with Brooke and Rachel, Haley to..." Expected Peyton's..." he said, looking over at the blonde who was glaring at him...He knew she was hot, and she was probably wet... but he didn't want Nathan being the first to taste her..

" I love this game.." Nathan said, as he laid, Haley down..." All you girls lay down, pull your skirts up..." he pushed Haley's panties to the side, in licked her once..."Damn, baby.. you taste like grapes..."

" I knew you would like it.."

He licked her again," She gets it twice cus she's my girl.." he cupped her pussy before winking in moving to Rachel, who already had her panties pushed down, he licked her, " Orange..."

" Hmm... "

He moved to Brooke who was sitting the same way Rachel was...he smelled her then licked her, " Cherry..."

Lucas moved closer to Peyton, who was staring at Brooke' " So what favor is your pussy?"

" I guess you will have to wait in see..." she said in a tone, that made him want to push her down and eat her till she cums...

" Truth or dare...Skillz" Nathan said... after finishing up with Bevin, Mia and Alex...

"Dare dwag..."

" I dare you to finger Bevin till she cums..."

" You got it man..." Skillz moved Bevin closer to him, he running his hand up her thighs, " so wet... you ready for big daddy..."

"God yes..." Bevin moaned as his fingers glazed her pussy lips... " Truth or dare...Julian"

"Dare"

" I dare you to eat Alex's pussy.."

Julian moved in between Alex legs... he took her dress off, leaving her completely naked...he spread her legs, and went out it...After a few licks..." He said.. " Brooke..truth or dare..."

"Dare..."

" I dare you to give me a hand job while I eat Alex..."

"Yes sir..." Brooke moved over to them, and unzipped his pants, " Boy he is hard, very hard... she set his cock free..."Not bad, " she said, as she started to stroke him...Peyton truth or dare.."

"Dare.." she said, looking at Lucas, who looked shocked that she picked dare...

" I dare you to take your panties off and give them to Lucas..."

Peyton eyes widen, she sighed..." Okay..." she stood up, and slowly took her panties off, as Lucas's watched her every move..." here..."

Lucas took the black lace panties from her, " Thanks..." he said, as he smelled them.." there wet and smell wonderful.."

Peyton blushed, as she crossed her arms over herself, she slowly sat back down, before her legs gave out..." Rachel truth or dare..."

Dare "

" I dare you to finger Haley.."

Haley looked at Peyton, and smiled, Peyton over hear Haley told Nathan she wouldn't mind a threesome with one of her friends..." With pleasure." Rachel got next to Haley, Haley took off her skirt, and laid against Nathan who was massaging her breast.. Rachel, rubbed her pussy for a few seconds, before slipping her finger inside her panties..." Lucas truth or dare..."

"Dare.."

"I dare you to jack of with Peyton's panties..."

"Rachel" Peyton yelled, totally shocked that her friend said that..." That's bit...

" I'll do it..." Lucas said, as he unzipped his pants, he wanted to tell her he's be jacking off to her all day, those pictures, make him really hard...

Peyton watched his hips lift upward off of the floor as he slid his pants and underwear down to his knees. His cock was stiff and she was spellbound as if in a trance as she watched it bend down with his underwear and then spring back as the waistband released it. It slapped his abdomen with force as it sprang back.

He watched Peyton staring at it and he flexed his muscles making it bounce upward a few times. He laughed at her reaction. "Well?" he asked.

Peyton was speecless...Haley's friends were right...damn her mind was screaming..." I don't even think that's going to fit in me.." she whispered softly

That filled him with pride,Peyton telling him his cock was huge. He began stroking it. He wrapped his thumb and index finger around it and began sliding it up and down.

Peyton just kept watching that cock. It just seemed to get harder and thicker as he stroked it. After about thirty seconds of this, other movement caught her eye and she watched him slowly move the panties up to his face. He took a deep breath in, savoring the smell.

"Oh wow!" he whispered, "this is amazing. I love your smell, your pussy tastes like strawberry's huh." he asked,

"Yeahhhh," Peyton moaned softly. She was in a trance watching the droplets ooze from the tip of his cock.

" truth or dare Peyton..."

She moved closer to him, her eyes still in a trance, her pussy was getting wetter and wetter..."Dare..." she whispered, praying he would let her touch him...


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry 4 the lack of updates life sucks right now but i will make it up to you i got the next one started i guess it will be posted depending on the reviews let me know what you think. **

The Sex Party

Chapter 5

She licks her lips, as she looks at his dick, she so wants to touch it, squeeze it, lick it, bite it, suck it... She is so far lost in her lust that she forgets their not alone they are in her condo which was full of people she really didn't know, but her three friends, but she didn't care, who was there, who was watching her, all she cared about was touching this huge dick. Peyton is stunts herself, as She reached out to touch it, quickly and pulls back, it was very thick and very hard. She wants to look away but she's never seen, much less felt such a thick cockhead before. Seeing it throb visibly is having an effect on her. Her fingers yearn to grasp him again, she smiles, as she wraps her right hand around it, her hand is small compared to his huge dick. only this time to squeeze his thick girth and feel it jerking, throbbing in her grasp as it is now.

Lucas cock keeps jerking, lifting, stiffening each time it pulses and Peyton can feel her pussy moistening as she openly gazes at him...Lucas was also stun, he was about to dare her to touch it, or suck it but before the words left his dick was in her mouth. She starts to deep throat him, and he grabs her head with his hands. Wanting nothing but to fuck her warm mouth, but not yet..."Woah...stop.."

" What?'; she is shocked never has a guy ever asked her to stop sucking him She feels bad her ego is crushed, thinking she did something wrong, that he didn't like her mouth. She always wanted a guy to fuck her mouth she was pretty sure that's what he wanted her to do when he grabbed her head.

Lucas sits up a bit hating himself for pulling her off him, " Wait just a second...I have...

"Hell no" Skillz yells out making everyone look at him

"what is going on over there? Rachel asks, as she keep fingering Haley pussy. Haley was far gone to even hear Skillz.

" This girl is fucking crazy.." He said, as she stood up, pulling his dick away..

" I don't see what the big deal is" Bevin said, as she looked up at him

" you don't see what the big deal is are you fucking retarded..."

Woah...wait no name calling, what the hell happen" Brooke said, as she turn to face the couple behind her.

" She try to kiss me."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " Your getting all worked up because she tried to kiss you, "

" No...i gettign pissed off and grossed out because the bitch thinks she going to suck my dick then kiss me, hell to tha no...that fucking gross."

"What so gross about it " Nathan said

" Are you telling me you let a girl suck your dick, and you cum in her mouth then you kiss her."

" hell yeah, My shits clean"

" Mine to" Lucas, said, as Peyton smiled up at him...

" i can't believe this shit you guys don't care if you taste your own dick.."

" Seriously man whats the big deal, " Lucas said, as he stood up...

" I just don't believe you guys..."

Lucas looked down at Peyton who was kneeling in front of him... " Let show him..." he said winking down at her.

Peyton loved that idea, She started kissing the tip, making Lucas groan for more, then she slowly started to wrap her lips around the head, then slowly started sliding her mouth down the shaft of his cock until it pressed against the back of her throat, but it didn't stop there, she kept going until her lips pressed against his groin.

"Holy fuck, your good at sucking dick" he groaned. She pulled her mouth off, and a small line of spit going from his dick to her mouth.

"Yeah? You like that huh?" She said with a puppy dog face, looking like she wanted to do a lot more that just suck his dick.

"Yeah, just like that baby" said Lucas. She put her mouth back on his cock and went to town on it. Sucking it down her throat over and over. Making Lucas groan uncontrollably.

She pulled her mouth off one more time and jammed her mouth down all the way on his cock. He grabbed hold of her hair and held it, started going moving her head up and down for a while longer.

Then finally he held her head down on his throbbing cock and she chocked a little as he was about to cum.

"I'm almost ready to cum"

She deep throated his cock a couple more times. Lucas could feel the cum boiling up in his balls. "I'm gunna cum!" He said as cum shot up the shaft of his dick and into Peyton throat.

She sucked on his dick, cum shooting down her throat. and she swallowed.

"Oh my god, that felt amazing" said Lucas .

"It tasted amazing" Peyton said with a grin.

Lucas pulled her up, and deep kissed her, tongues mashed together, but moaning as they kissed,

" That gross, I don't do tha shit.." Skillz said, stoping their kiss.

They pulled back locking eyes, both feeling different, different than they ever felt...about a kiss before

" Okay, so you don't like, which is odd" Rachel said, " So just no kissing for you guys, okay"

" I'll kiss her if she gets some mouth wash or brushes her teeth..."

Bevin rolled her eyes, " I wont' try to kiss you again, just please sit down so we can finish the game"

Skill sat down, " Who's turn was it.."

" I...

" Um...

" I can...

No one seemed to remember who's turn it was, " I have an idea..." Lucas said, with a wide smile

" What?" Peyton asked.

" No sex yet" Brooke said, figuring that what he wanted was to fuck her best friend, to show her thanks for that amazing blow job she just gave him.." The sex part is for the end of the party, and even though I so want to get to the end so i can get fucked, I'm still enjoying the games for now."

" Yes, I'm in a hurry to get to the actually fucking to..." he said, as he unbelted Peyton's skit " Believe me..." he licks his lips, as her skirt drops to the floor... " beautiful, I'm going to so make it up to you..." he said with so much lust in his voice...

" Luke you going to tell us your idea, or keep looking at Peyton's pretty little pussy..." Nathan said, as he to looked at the blonde, even though he seen the pictures to, nothing prepared the boys to the actual close up...

Brooke was lost in her own little lust world to, it's been years since she's seen her friends pussy, a pussy she used to dream about... She was a little jealous of Lucas, as she watched his hand cup her pussy...

Rachel watched her girlfriend, knowing what she really wanted, was to make her high school dream come true...

" An oral train" Lucas said, as everyone looked around like what the fuck is that,,,

Rachel eyes widen her face redden loving the idea an apparently was the only one who know what Lucas was talking about.." HELL YEAH" SHE AGREED,

Brooke give her a what the hell look..." Baby, what is that, "

"Yeah someone care to explain to us what an oral train is" Nathan asked, not getting it either, which shocked him, he thought he's heard it all, done it all..

Haley was finally coming back around. " I think it will be fun..."

" Do you even know what it is" Peyton asked,

" No, but it's got the word oral in it, so it's got to be fun.." She laughed,,as everyone agreed...

Lucas smiled, " It's fun alright, it's like group sex,,, not the actual sex part, but a group oral...

" Which is so awesome...everyone will be giving someone head..." Rachael said, in a happy tone,." It's like one big circle of fun.. Luke who going to start it off..."

" I'm going to be the leader, even though I've already cummed like I ve never cummed before, I'm pretty sure what I got planned will make me hard again in no time..."Peyton bite her lip, " Lay down Peyton..." she did as he asked, " Spread your legs, he kneeled now beside her, gently rubbing her tight pussy. " Brooke come here.."

Brooke crawled over to them, her body shaking with hope, " yeah..."

" What to make your fantasy come true?" Lucas asked, he remembered their talk from early..

" Yes..." she said, excitedly.." Only if Peyton wants me to?"

Peyton was staring at them, eyes bulging out...Not believing what she just heard, She thought she was going to be rewarded from Lucas,. for the amazing blow job she did, she never expected this..

Lucas and Brooke watched her as she thought thinks through.." Peyton, would you like for Brooke to go down on you?" Lucas asked, as he slides his middle finger in and out of her...

**so what do u think peyton will say, do u like the oral train, im in the middle of writing the next chapter **

**thank 4 reading please review good or bad i love them all**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks 4 the reviews, for the ones who want a LPB threesome, not to sure about that, I'm not a brucas fan i dislike them like a fat man hates walking i love Brooke but not with Lucas brucas makes me sick to my stomach, that's why i write leyton smut its all about Leyton this story might included the oth gang just because i need extra ppl but this story is all about leyton getting it on. now Brooke is hot don't get me wrong, i think all the girls on oth is hot, Peyton is my fav, I love Hilaire I've had a crush on her since her VJ days back on MTV, and i love breyton and like I've said before it there was no Lucas I would root for breyton so having some breyton smut and having Lucas there watching or maybe touching Brooke is about all your get with me, plus Brooke is BI in the story, but she is more into girls then guys girls turn her on not guys, b ut I might do something LPB for you guys later in this story, after Leyton has there night of fucking...It just depends,  
**

**I add a little drama at the end just because...**

The Sex Party

Chapter 6

Peyton bite her lip as she looked back and forth between the two, she looked over at Rachel, like she was asking for her approval. Rachel smiled, and give her a little nod.. She looked back at Brooke who was kneeling between her spreaded legs, watching Lucas' finger, which was inside her now, she was loving what he was doing, but she wasn't completely forced on it.

Lucas bend down near her ear, " you know you said earlier that you wanted a girl to go down on you, as long as you knew her, " he whispered in to her ear, as his hand played with her breast.. " You know Brooke, and I bet she could make you cum, cum like you never cum before.." he looked her in her nervous eyes, "Well, at least for now, because I plan on being the one that makes you remember this night, the one who you think of when you horny... "

Brooke was running her hand up and down Peyton's legs slowly inching closer to her area with every passing. Lucas cupped Peyton's neck and kissed her passionately.

" Yes, I would love for you to go down on me, it would be a dream come true to me to..." Brooke smiled, " But only if you let me return the favorite, one day..." she always wondered what another girls pussy tasted like, and Brooke has always been one of the ones she wanted to try it on..

" I would love for you to do that one day..."

" Well, how about tomorrow.." Lucas said, interrupting the girls chat.. Both girls looked at him confusedly, " Look, the night is flying by, and now we are about to do an oral train, and hopefully when we're done with that, I can finally get Peyton alone, and it's going to be a long night for us, a very long one... So tomorrow your free to do whatever you want... But tonight..." he looks down at Peyton... " Your all mine..."

" Then why did you call Brooke over here" Peyton asked, wondering if he wanted her to himself, why isn't he the one going down on her.

" Well, since this is still a group party, I figured it was okay to help Brooke achieve a dream, she's been wanting to tasted you for years... And me being a guy would love to watch her tasted you, Who wouldn't want to watch two sexy girls get it on.."

" I know I do.." Rachel said

" Me to " Nathan and a few other people yelled..

" I'll tell you want, if you're a good boy, and a really good boy in my bed tonight... " Peyton touched his cheek. " Maybe we will let you watch or join in tomorrow..."

Lucas grinned, " I promise I'm going to be the best fuck you ever had...and I would love to have a threesome with you two sexy girls, "

" Good, were in agreement, Now...can we get started..."

Rachel stood up." Hold on tiger, " she said, to her girlfriend, " Everyone has to be in positions before you dive your sweet mouth and to that amazing looking pussy.."

" Yeah, so Rachel line them up..." Lucas said, as he keep his eyes on the two girls in front of him.. " Brooke take your skirt off..."

Brooke stood up and removed her clothes fast, Lucas felt himself harden, just looking at her...Peyton felt heat rise in her, as she saw her best friends Pussy... " Damn, Brooke you're so beautiful, " she said, as she licked her lips, never has she ever craved pussy before like she was craving down..

Lucas noticed the look of want in Peyton's eyes, so he figured he'll help her out.. " Brooke, get on you knees, so someone can get under you, " Brooke did as she was told, she was between Peyton's legs, inches away from her pussy, she spread her legs, so someone could slip under her. " Brooke, do you prefer a guy or girl between your legs?"

" Either, I don't care, as long as they make me cum, and they know what their doing, cause if they don't I'll call them out on it, "

Lucas nodded, as Rachel looked around the room, " Chase your between Brooke legs, take your clothes over, lay on your back, "

Chase was excited and Lucas could see it, " Hey man wait one second okay... " Lucas got between Brooke's leg, he touched her pussy lightly, yeah she was wet just like he thought, he then lifted his head up to lick her pussy... Brooke was a little shocked, she wasn't expecting Lucas to be eating her, Lucas licked her a few more seconds, than moved from under her..

" Damn, get a girl all excited then stop you suck.." Brooke said, in a disappointed tone, but her sadness didn't last longer, as she felt a finger go back in her.

" No licking yet, everyone has to be in place... Lucas " Rachel yelled, since Lucas messed up the set up

" Sorry, I just wanted to do something for Peyton.."

"For me?" Peyton asked, as she give him a what the hell look. " How is licking my best friends, p..." Lucas kissed her before she could finish, his tongue moving inside her mouth, after a few seconds, he pulled back.

" Now you know what your friends pussy tastes like.." he winked...

" Thanks..." she looks up at Brooke" just makes me want it more now...

" Okay I think everyone is in place." Rachel said, as Lucas looked around the room, they were all in a circle now, It went Peyton, Brooke, Chase, Mia, Julian, Alex, Jake, Bevin, Skilzz, Haley, Nathan, then Rachel... " Even though I don't like dicks, I a team player, so I will give Nate the best bj I can, and Luke, since your going down on me, just remember no one is better than Brooke, and to me a girls tongue is way better than a guys, you might make me cum, but it's only because I'm thinking your tongue is Brooke's tongue... "

Lucas just laughed, As Rachel laid down, " Okay everyone, start licking or sucking, once your person cums your done, and if you don't like the taste of cum in your mouth you don't have to do it, "

" Wow...you so owe Peyton big time" Brooke said,

" Fir what

" She's got to give you another blow job..."

"She doesn't have to"

" I want to, I loved having his dick in my mouth, it might be a little harder for me now, since I'm on my back, but I'm up for it"

Lucas kissed her once more, before placing his dick over her face, so she could suck him, he spread Rachel's legs, and dived right in, knowing he didnt;t have to get her worked up, hell everyone should be worked up all ready.. Peyton brought her mouth against his dick. She took it inside of her mouth and slowly ran her tongue around its head. "Damn" he said into Rachel's pussy.

Brooke kiss along the outside of Peyton's pussy. moving her tongue up and down her slit. Peyton was extremely wet as Brooke found her clit and gently massaged it with her fingers. She then, enveloped them, kissing each lip as if he were kissing her actual lips.

the room was quite the only sounds was sucking and slurring sounds, as everyone had something in their mouths, this went on for a good twenty miutuies or so, soon moans filled the air with... "Oh God, Yes, Amazing, Mmm, more, so good, " Everyone laid there for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths,

Lucas moved, so he could see Peyton, who was licking the cum of her mouth, " Damn where did you learn to suck dick.." he asked, not believing she swallowed all his cum again...

She winked at him, as she sat up, " Wow, Brooke, Why haven't we done that before" she joked..." That was amazing..."

" I'm glad you liked it..."

" I can't wait to return the favorite."

" I can't wait either, especially, knowing it you can blow Lucas mind away with you amazing mouth, I can't wait to see what your mouth does to me.."

" So are we ready for the actual fucking now.." Skillz yelled..

" I'm a little tired now..." Bevin said, as she laid there.

" Me to.." Haley agreed

" Yeah, I say it time to fuck..." Peyton said, as she stood up, Lucas stood up to, and reached for her hand, ready to get her alone...

" Well, we got one more thing to do, before we get to the end..." Rachel said, not wanting to stop, she was looking forward to the floor show that her and Brooke planned out.

Brooke walked over to Rachel, " Baby, how about we let Lucas and Peyton, and Nathan and Haley, go to their rooms, "

"But..."

" Look we still have people to watch us and to join in, I think we should only let the ones who want to watch us, stay... Peyton is the reason we are having this party, so let's let her get her great fuck..."

Rachel looked over at Peyton was in a lip lock with Lucas, " Fine, " she said, in a sad tone, she loved having people watch her.. " Okay, look for the end of the party, Brooke and I wanted to give you all a floor show, meaning, we wanted to have sex with each other while you guys watched, and have some of you join in, but if your not into watching and you just want to get to the fucking, stand up... "

Lucas Peyton Haley Nathan, Chase and Mia, stood up...

" Okay, Lucas got;s Peyton, Haley got Nathan, and Chase got Mia, "

" Haley show Mia and Chase to one of the rooms"

"Everyone else, please follow us into our bedroom, "

Peyton walked Lucas to her room, " Your going to think this is crazy, " she said, as she closed the door behind them...

"What?"

" I'm kind of nervous, " she laughed, in a sly way

" there is nothing to be nerve about, " Lucas told her as he placed his hands on her hips, " This is going to be the best night of your life...sex wise at least..."

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck, " I hope so"

" It's going to be the best fuck of your life, like you wanted..."

Peyton stepped back " What do you mean like I wanted?" she questioned, wondering where he got that idea from, " Who told you?"

Lucas wanted to kick himself, " Look, your friends, told me it's been a while, and that you could use a good fuck, "

" So that's why you've been all over me, and acting the way your acting?" She was a little hurt, she actually thought he was into her, or that he seen something in her that the other girls didn't have, she didn't know that her friends set them up... " I think you should leave..."

" No..."

" Excuse me"

" I've been dying to fuck you since I saw your pictures, and I aint going nowhere, till we fuck.."

Her eyes widen, " What pictures?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Sex Party

Chapter 7

" okay people." Rachel said as she in Brooke got on the bed. " feel free to get yourself off if you need to."

Skills was standing at the edge of the bed.. " Can we cum on you?"

Brooke touch his cheek, " you better.. We love cum, cum is good for the skin.."

" it is?" Bevin asked

" yeah it makes your skin glow.."

" damn the way your skin glows I bet you've been cummed on a thousand times." Julian said, as he to walked over to the bed..

" a thousand in one..."

Rachel pulled Brooke to her, " now we might ask for some help, either from a guy or a girl..

" I think I'll just watch, I'm not into the whole girl on girl action." Bevin said..

" that's okay, it's your decision "

" I want to join... " Alex pipped in " I love girl on girl so if you need a hand or mouth just asks."

Brooke and Rachel looked at the young girl " we would love for you to help out... " Rachel said staring at the girls shaved pussy..

" it we get you to hot and jacking off just ain't cutting it, feel free to fuck."

" wait we can fuck any of this girls " jake asked.

" yeah if she wants to you can fuck you got the floor or up against the wall...

Jake looked over at Bevin who was standing against the wall, he walked over to her.., as Brooke and Rachel started kissing..

" this is going to be the best night of my life.." skills said as he watched the beautiful girls kiss.

...

Haley and Nathan were already at it, " damn baby I've never seen you this horny.." Nathan said as Haley climbed on top of him

" it's been like a month since we've had sex Nate, and I've been worked up all night. " she says as she slides down on him...

" damn you feel good.."

" you to baby.." she slowly started to ride him.

Nathan's hands squeezed her breast as she ached her back. Both moaning out pleasure words as the fucked.

" I'm cumming

" I'm almost with you "

She started to ride him faster, her pussy squeezing his dick for everything it's got, seconds later they explored ...

" I love sex..."

Nathan nodded " me to, "

She bend down kissing him slowly,,, " Nathan do you want to have a threesome "

" I've had one before, "

" do you want one again "

" who do you have in mind?"

" I've always wanted to make out with Rachel "

" she's hot... But she's doing a floor show as we speak."

" we'll I figured we could do it tomorrow when Brooke will be with Lucas and Peyton. "

" whatever you want babe."

Haley smiled, happy that one of her dreams was about to come true. " I kind of have another idea for now... "

" what?"

She kissed him, " I'll be right back." she said as she walks out the room still naked.

...

Mia sit on the bed as chase stood in front of her, " I hate Alex."

" why?"

" she is the reason I'm here, she told me if I came with her that she would stick beside me., "

" then why didn't you go with her you're the one who stood up when they asked who's ready to fuck,"

" I don't know, I just wanted a break from everything I've never done anything like this."

Chase sat down beside her, " be either, but it's been fun, have you enjoyed yourself so far."

" yeah, but I'm not new to oral sex and being naked. Hell, Alex in I walk around our apartment naked all the time."

" What are you new to?"

She bit her lip, " sex..."

" what do you mean sex?"

She looked away from him, " I'm a virgin."

...

Lucas was silently kicking himself, damn he was going to ruin the best night of his life before it even starts." what pictures," Peyton asked again,

" pictures..., that Haley showed me of you, all of you, "

" what?"

" Haley and Nate have seen each other for a while, and she talks about you girls all the time. So she show us a few pictures of girls back in the days. And I was attracted to you from the picture, your beautiful girl Peyton..." She looks at him" when I heard about this party and that your going to be here I decided to come, " he hated that he lie to her, but he figured it was the best thing it's not like she's going to find out he's lying and after this weekend he will probably never see her again...

" so you came because you saw me and an old picture and thought I was pretty?"

" yes," which wasn't a lie lie he did think she was pretty " and when they told me you needed a good fuck, I just suggested I'll be the one to do it... They didn't beg me or pay me or anything like that."

She looked down at the floor " sorry... I acted like that... I thought...

Lucas watched her for a moment, she was beautiful, her eyes where his favorite and her tone tan long legs, " you thought what?"

" nothing it doesn't matter."

He pulled her to him, " tell me I wanted to know."

She looked at his smooth chest, " the way you were acting and looking at me tonight made me think you were into me, like you sort of like me... I know that sounds crazy because we don't even know each other, but I felt this strange feeling when we...

" kissed..." he said.. She looked up at his pretty blue eyes. " I felt it to."

" Really?"

" Sure did, best kiss of my life..."

She smiled, as she walked him over to her bed, " Well, Lucas Scott..." she laid down on her bed, right in the middle, She spread her legs, as wide as she could... " Fuck me...good like you promised..."


	8. Chapter 8

the sex party

chapter 8

by DirtyNikki..

Brooke ravished Rachel's mouth with her own. Sucking her tongue into her mouth. Biting her bottom lip. Rachel responded to Brooke kiss just as urgently... Desperate. All the while Brooke just resting this vibrator against her sweet pussy.

Brooke straddle her hips, her pussy grinding against Rachel, The vibrator thrust to the side of the bed.

" Damn...I'm so fucking hard.." Skillz said, as he watches the two going at it... " This shit is better, than fucking porn..."

"So so so better.." Julian agreed..

Brooke was sucking Rachel tongue now, And rolling one of her extended nipples between her thumb and fore finger. " My girl has magnificent breasts Doesn't she.." Brooke said, as she started to kiss and lick her way down Rachel's neck to her other nipple...

"Yes... you both do...nice, large, firm " Skillz said, as he licked his lips exactly

Brooke took her nipple into her mouth. Suckling on it, occasionally nipping at it. She's got her one hand resting on Brooke's hip... The other hand in her hair, pushing Brooke down towards her steaming pussy She's begging her , to go down..

Brooke shift further down the bed, so she can lie on her tummy. And she open her legs.

Everyone eyes are on Brooke as she bring her mouth closer and closer to Rachel pussy.

"look at her swollen lips, her juices dripping out between them. Its a glorious sight! " Julian said, as he wrapped his hand around his dick. " Make her cum Brooke, make her cum hard.."

Brooke smile, and looked at her girl who was begging with her eyes to cum, " I want nothing more than to make my girl orgasm!"

" Then do, do it now...get your mouth on me now..." Rachel demands. She opens her legs wide and opens up her lips with her fingers..."Put it in as far as you can!"

Thrusting it in as far as she can. She's using her fingers to rub her so swollen clit... She's involuntarily moving her pussy against her's... Brooke start tweaking her clit harder and thrusting her tongue faster... She comes in Brooke's mouth with a scream... And like always Brooke swallow every drop...

"She tastes so good" Brooke said, as she leans back, pulling Skill into a deep kiss... " Tastes good doesn't she?'

" Hell yeah..." Skillz said, shocked by the kiss..

" My turn..." Brooke said, as she lay on the bed, " Boys come here.." Julina and Skillz went up to the head of the bed.. " I like my breast sucked, while I'm getting eaten...do you boys want to do that for me?''

Skillz just smiled, and bend down to suck on the hard nipple, " It would be are pleasure" Julian said, as he pinched her nipple..

Rachel spreaded Brooke legs, She looked around the room, to see Bevin and Jake on the floor in a 69 position.. "Alex,,, you want to play..."

" yes,,,"

" I'am going to to lick her a few time, then your going to lick her, Brooke loves two tongues in her pussy at the same time."

...

As Haley made her way back to her room, she bumped into Mia, who was standing up against the wall, " you okay?'

" yes.."

" you don't look good..." Mia just looked down at the floor, " Did something happen between you and Chase?'

"No, he seems nice, I just thinks he's a little dispointed "

"Why'

" cuz, he all horny and stuff. and he got stuck with me"

" did he say that"

" no like i said he is a sweet guy he didn't do anything wrong it's me.."

"Do you not want to have sex with him?''

" I don't know, I mean I want to do it sometime, but I just don't think my first time should be at a sex party, "

" first time?"

" Yes, I'm a virgin..."

Haley's eyes widen.." Wow, How old are you?'

" 21"

"Damn, "

" Yeah, I'm the last virgin.. and yes I'm crazy for coming to a sex party, being a virgin..."

" So you never had sex, but you done other stuff?'

" Yes."

" How about you and Chase come to my room..."

" Why"

" Just bring him, I got in idea "

Nathan was laying in the middle of the bed, when Haley walked in.."It about time, "

"Sorry, i wanted to get some whip cream, and strawberry's..."

" Mmm, I want to go first..."

" Well, that was the plan now I have a new one..."

He sat up, as there was a door on the door, Mia and Chase walked in, " What is going on?' Nathan asked confused by them being there.

" We are going to teach Mia, all about sex..." Haley said, in her happiest tone...

...

Lucas walked over to the other side of the bed, and laid down beside, using his elbow to prop him up, he licks his lips as his eyes taken in her amazing body.." What are you doing?" she asked, seconds later, wondering why he wasn't touching her.

"Staring at this amazing, beautiful, sexy women..."

" Well how about you quit staring and touch me already..."

He laughed, as he began sliding his hand up and down her leg, " There is nothing that feels better than the feel of silly soft skin of a beautiful women."

Peyton blushed, as Lucas moved closer he bend down to join their lips together, they kissed a few moments, " Mmm, " she moan, as she felt his finger enter.." I don't need foreplay, I just need your thick dick inside me "

" No, no..." He said, as he put his finger to her lips, " I'm in control, I decided what we're going to I want to make you cum, with my fingers, then my mouth, then my dick..."

"You want me to cum three timeS?" She asked in a shocked tone...

"No, you seen you already cummed once, and I want you to cum at least five more.."

Her eyes with big." man there is no way, i can cum that many times in one night, " she couldn't believe what he was saying she has already cummed once, and she might cum two more times but that's it she has never in her whole life cummed five time in one night.

"Oh you will baby, you will..." he whispered in her ear as he added a second finger into her. that made her jump a little, he kissed her neck, as his fingers thruster in her fastly...

" Oooooo..." she moaned, as she felt herself getting closer, Lucas knew she was close so he added another finger, and within seconds, she was cumming all over his fingers...

" Two..." he said, as he pointed his fingers out of her, and licked them.." So good..."

Lucas laid on top of her, and kissed her at first it was just a peck on the lips but then he grabbed her face moaning and got passionate. She parted her lips so he could explore her mouth with his tongue. They made out for a minute then his hand slowly started to rub her wet pussy

He kissed her neck, then her collar bone, he brought his lips tenderly to her nipples and sucked soft at first but then harder, with his other hand he took the other nipple and twisted it around flicking it. He slowly worked his way down her soaking body, kissing every inch he passed by... "

He spread her legs, as he came eye level with her pussy, " Look at that...so God damn beautiful." he said truthfully he loved shaved, bald, soft...suckable pussy's...He moved in close enjoying the heat and the sweet smell of her intoxicating him. He gently parted her lips, and heard as soft moan... " Looks, good, bet you taste delicious."

He didn't give her a chance to to say anything as he dived in to feasted oh her delicious pussy.. He was lapping her juice, and sliding his tongue deep into her.. She was moaning like crazy, as she grabbed his hair, thankful he had a head full of it... "Yes...deeper..." she screamed.. as his tongue went deeper, making her legs tremble.

" Ohhhhhh God..." she screamed again...

Lucas continued to tongue fuck her warm pussy, he trailed his tongue to her clit and rolled it with his tongue over and over. and flicked it with the tip of his tongue.. immediately sucked it into his mouth. Peyton started to groan and moan her hips trying to grind against his face, he slipped his little finger into her she tightened around it..

" Ohhhh I am so close so so close." she ,moan

He curled his finger and found her g spot, and massaged it

She arched her back, "aHHHHHHHH I am cummmmmmmm" she screamed and her juices exploded from her pussy and shot him in the face, He quickly slurped all her juices up...

Lucas smiled up at her as he kneel between her legs, "Best fucking tasting pussy I've ever had.."

She closed her eyes, as she try to come back down, He kissed up her body, laying back on top of her.. " Number three, two more to go..."

" I don't think... i can cum anymore... "

He line his dick against her aching pussy, " I bet you can.." he said, as he pushes into her...it was a tight fit,

" Oh, its so big shit" she squealed

"You okay?"

" yes.. it just hurts a little"

" you want me to stop"

" hell no"

Lucas watched her as she closed her eyes, " Are you sure you don't want me to stop, "

"Fuck, no...keep going dammit."

Lucas started again He went slow starting from his head, and sliding himself in as far as he could, stopping about three quarters of the way in. He could tell that she wasn't used to having something so large inside of her, " You okay?'

" Push it all the way in..." she demanded, Lucas didn't move, so she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him all the way into her..."Ahhhh Fuck.." she screamed out in pain and pleasure...

"Damn" was all he could say, finally being inside of her

They stay still a moment, till her hips began to move, Lucas starting sliding in and out of her, pretty soon, they picked up a rhythm of their own..he' slow his movements to keep her at the same level of passion as he was at. Crazy as it sounded, it felt like they'd done this a hundred times before. At least that the way he felt, he couldn't believe how tight she was, how good she was, he wondered why she was looking for a good fuck, hell she is a good fuck..

It lasted longer than she thought it would. "God...Lucas..."

The way she said his name only helped him get to the same place she was.

She said his name once more, and she arched her back just a bit, and he knew that she couldn't take it much longer. He kissed her hard on the mouth as he pushed into her. "Damn...so good...so close.." she couldn't believe she was about to cum again, for the four-time in one night, what the hell kind of power does this man have she wondered..

" Baby, I'm cumming, I need you to cum with me..." and with only a couple more strokes, she was calling his name, and he was holding her as she threw her head back. Feeling her tightening around him had him dropping his head to her shoulder as they came together.

He stayed inside her and on top of her for a few moments as they both tried to regain control of their breathing "Number four..." she just smiled, she didn't have the energy to tell him, four was enough for her.

"One more time.." He said, as he laid there still,

She looks over at him, knowing he was as tired as she was, " Can't we wait till tomorrow..."

He looked up at her, " No...I told you, that you was going to cum five time, and I always keep my word.."

"Lucas, I can't cum anymore, I'm exhausted, I want to sleep..."

He reached for her hand, and kissed it, " I'm giving you a little rest now, so rest, because in ten minutes, I'm going to turn you over, bring you to your knees, and then I'm going to slide you to the edge of the bed, and I'm going to fuck that nice looking ass you got.."


End file.
